


Relief

by Frank1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burp Kink, Burping, Fetish, Gen, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank1/pseuds/Frank1
Summary: Cole has unexpected encounter in the bathroom





	Relief

A deep rumble came from his gut, he clutched his stomach. Cole had eaten quite a bit for lunch; he hoped it wouldn’t come back up again, another rumble this time; it was a little more audible. He looked around the classroom, gratefully for his position in the back of the class. He decided to head to the bathroom before it became too much.

He quickly got up and made his way towards the doorway. 

As the door slammed shut behind him, he quickly slipped inside the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him. Groaning, he leaned against the wall, he lifted his shirt, looking down at his bloated stomach. He rubbed it, without warning a loud burp escaped from his lips. Ringing off the walls of the restroom, he gave a big sigh of relief. It felt good to let loose, he never really had an opportunity. 

He gulped down more air, feeling the pressure in his stomach. He swallowed down more air, groaning he burped but this time it didn’t come out. He strained trying to force it out, but it was no use it was stuck. Leaning against a wall, he slid down to the floor. Just as the door opened, another burp erupted from inside him. Sighing with relief, he rubbed his stomach; the guy who had just walked in was staring at him in surprise.

 


End file.
